Road to Hokage
by eli1774
Summary: This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream.Lots of Lemons starting with 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. Lots of Lemons starting with the first chapter.( maybe a harem have still not decided on that.) I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Lemon**

Naruto felt something warm next to him. He could also smell violets. I liked the feel and the smell a lot. He was trying to remember who was in his bed holding him. Yes the person was holding him very close. He felt the heat rising from his body as he know the person was a woman. Why was he in bed with a woman. He fought Pain and then talked with Naguto. Kakashi-sensei brought him back to Konoha and he was put in the hospital. No not the hospital his apartment because he refused to stay in the hospital. No more hospitals for him.

Hinata! He finally recognized the chakra. She was running her fingers through his hair. That felt awesome. I wonder what her fingers would feel like around my dick. WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM???!!! DAMN PERVY SAGE!!!!

Hinata was getting more embarrassed the longer Naruto slept; for the last hour his hand had been between her legs and his head on her lap. He had squeeze her inner thigh a couple of times and she had moaned. Low but it sounded very loud to her and she was getting very wet just thinking about Naruto sliding his hand up further. Not that it had that far to go now, what the hell she had come here to show him what she said earlier was true.

Naruto felt his penis getting hard and he could also smell Hinata's musky scent. He started to open his eyes and push himself up. He looked at Hinata and smiled. "What time is it ?" he asked. "uhmm 1am", as she looked at the clock. She moved closer and kissed him passionately giving him her very soul with the kiss showing him all she felt. He was lost he slid his hand up her leg and under her skirt feeling her sex with his fingers through her g-string. Her g-string was soaked and hot ;it made them both moan. He pulled her down further so she was more underneath him but she protested because he removed his hand from her vagina. Naruto smiled against her mouth. He started caressing her large tits with his hand through the black thin top she wear. **NO** **BRA** Naruto thought he smiled again except this time Hinata moaned into his mouth. She pulled the shirt over her head breaking connect with Naruto's mouth. Instead of the kiss she was waiting for Naruto licked her pink nibble. She nearly went through the wall from the sensation. He was amazed at how shiny her skin was and how large her nipple was. Sucked hard on her nipples because she kept moaning and it was driving him crazy. She kept pulling and pushing his hair. She couldn't decide what she wanted whether for him to stop or for him to keep licking and sucking and kneading. She was on fire her skin burned. She wanted to touch him the same way.

Naruto all of a sudden was on his back and Hina on top; his shirt was going over his head . **WOW HINA.** She was kissing his chest and nipples except she did not let him pull the shirt all the way off. His hands were trapped over his head. " Hina I need my hands," he said. She growled, " NO!!" Never leaving his nipple. She was straddling him; she felt his penis through the material and was rubbing herself against it. Her pussy lips were spreading against the bugle in his pants; she was moaning against his chest. Then she heard the rip and felt Naruto's arms on her back she smiled. She pushed off Naruto's chest pinning him down. She looked at his eyes and continued to ride him raking her nails across his chest scratching him. They were gone almost instantly. She stopped riding him. He knew what had just happened she had just remembered about the Demon. He was waiting for her to get off him and start running like all the rest. He closed his eyes he did not want to see it. He felt her chest and a whispered-breathe against his chest. "Fox no healing tonight I want him to marked by me got it." _" Boy you are either going to be in a world of pain or in a world of ecstasy. If your lucky a little of both. Bye Kit enjoy."_ Naruto felt her scratch his chest again but this time he did not feel them healing right away. She licked the scratches it burned but he liked it. The fox laughed at him. She was licking and kissing down his stomach and unbuckling his pants. He just noticed that her skirt was around her waist and that her creamy white ass was visible with a black string running down the middle of it from the mirror. GREAT CALL PERVY SAGE; I could not figure out why he want my mirror there so badly now I know. He felt the cool air over his dick and snapped back to what was going on. "_Dobe pay attention!!!"_ As she pushed his pants to the floor.

WOW!! It was huge at least 10inches. She licked her lips. She was about to grab it and suck it when Naruto grabbed her hands. "Your turn Hina." She did not understand what he was saying until she heard a snap. She blushed she was so excited she forgot about her own bottoms. She took off her skirt and what was left the g-string. She stood there letting look at her for some reason she was not embarrassed it felt right. She started to touch his penis again with her hand feeling how hot and smooth it was. She also felt the veins in it.

Naruto moaned as she softly wrapped her hands around the base and slowly went up. She kissed the head and this time he almost went through the wall. She licked the head and a cry escaped his lips.

She looked up thinking that she had hurt him. "Don't Stop!" he growled. So she started sucking him she was only able to get the head in her mouth because he was large and she was little scared that she might hurt him. Then she heard him moan and growled she liked the feeling of power she had over him.

Naruto liked the view when he could keep his eyes open. Kami she was really good at this. Her hair flowing over his pelvis area touching him; her ass in the air and pussy lips open which he could see thanks to the mirror. The pressure was building in his balls he was going to have to stop her soon; instead his cum exploded out of him because she did something he was not expecting. She squeezed his balls and moaned into his dick both with some charka. She tried swallowing all of the his cum but some was coming out of her mouth. "Where she learn that?", not knowing he had said it our loud. "From the Icha Icha books.", said Hinata a little embarrassed. Teardrop formed over Naruto. _"Show her what you learned from Jirara Dobe"_

Naruto flipped her onto her back and started sucking on her left breast and squeezing the right one. She started moaning again. He started kissing her stomach and kept going south towards her g-string. He pulled them down and started kissing her starting from the inside of her left knee and headed north towards the promise land. She had shaved her pussy except for a small patch surrounding her lips. Her vagina was swollen from the dry humping early. Naruto blew some warm air over the hair and Hinata almost pushed herself through the bed. Then Naruto dove right in using his tongue to separate her pussy lips and started licking her and pushing his tongue into her. He started focusing on her nub. Like the Icha Icha books and said. He pushed a finger into her and started going in and out while he licked and sucked on her clit. She was going crazy and then she had her first orgasm she saw stars and different colors. She could barely breathe but she still wanted more.

Naruto climbed on top of her and was now looking into her eyes and all he saw was the acceptance and love that he always wanted. He pushed the head of dick into her and let her become use to his size. Hinata moaned his name "Naruto." He whispered, "I can stop if you want? I know you love me." She kissed his lips softly and then wrapped her legs around his ass. Naruto kissed her lips passionately and then pushed hard into her. Hinata cried a little from his size and losing her virginity. "I am sorry Hina. Try not to move yet and just get use to having me inside you," there was a small tear going down her face. He gave the tear a small kiss; as he tried not to think about moving. Because all he wanted to do was start thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could. Hinata started moving under him and he knew then that it was OK to start. She was warm and tight. Kimi this is heaven I could do this until I die. Dieing right now would be fine because he felt whole, not alone anymore.

Hinata felt the pressure building and the moans she heard were hers and his. She felt Naruto's emotions he was passing them to her thanks to the Fox. It was so intense. She felt all of his loneliness, all of his angry, and all of his betrayals his felt. But now she felt it all leaving and being replaced with love. Her love and she felt his happiness. She felt like they were one. She had orgasm ed after each emotion left Naruto and now there was a monster orgasm coming. She felt it building. What stamina? Sorry Saruka but you will never have Naruto he is mine. Naruto kept pumping like a machine in and out. He felt the marks on his back and bites on his chest and neck. He was about to come. Hinata screamed as she came "_**NARRRUTTTOOO**_" Her pussy squeezed his dick so hard that every ounce of cum was milked out of him. He collapsed onto of her his full weight was onto of her and she did not mind in fact she liked it. Naruto rolled onto his back he took Hinata with him. She was now on top with her head on his chest. Naruto said it this time. "I love you, Hina." She smiled kissed his chest and said "Naruto you better catch some sleep I want to make love to you again when you wake up." She felt Naruto grow hard inside her. "Naruto already." Naruto responded, "your on top this time."

So what do you think for my first try? I wanted to start with a lemon because I love them.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. Lots of Lemons starting with the first chapter.( maybe a harem have still not decided on that.) I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Hinata woke up being spooned by Naruto. He had his arm around her waist and she felt his chest on her back. She was a little self conscious now that the morning had come and she remembered last night.

"What would her dad say and the council? If they found out that she had spent the night with Naruto.," she thought. " They would be so angry at her. For giving herself to a non-clan member or it not happening for a mission."

She moved Naruto's arm. She wanted to get back before anyone noticed that she had not returned and before Naruto woke up because she could not face him yet and talk about what happened. She just wanted to move quickly. Instead she fell face first onto the floor. **THUD!** Naruto jumped out of bed with a kunai in his hand looking for the problem. He had his back to the bed.

"Naruto help me up. I can't move." Hinata said. He picked her up bridal style.

"Is it a jutsu? Are you OK? Do you want to call Sakura?" ; suddenly a clone appeared and was about to go out the door.

She yelled, " NARRRUTTTOOO CLONE NAKED!!!!" The clone stopped and looked down and looked at Hinata and the real Naruto turned red and poofed out of existence. Naruto got the memories and saw how hot they looked together and he also started to remember what happened last night. He barely had enough time to put Hina down before his was launched into the wall. All Hinata saw was Naruto covered in blood from his nosebleed and started laughing. Not how she thought her morning would start out after being with Naru.

She started focusing chakra into her hands to heal the soreness out of her legs so she could walk. She put on shirt of Naruto's and walked over to him.

"Wake up! Come on wake up!" she shook him but still nothing. She smiled and whispered

Time skip.

Naruto was making breakfast for Hinata some scrambled eggs with bacon. He was trying to keep busy while she was in the shower. He was trying not to think about her in there naked but being a guy who just had sex for the first time it was kind of hard. Literally. His bugle in his pants was very uncomfortable. The shower stop and he made sure to look in the frig as if he was looking for something not wanting Hinata to think that he was a pervert.

"_**Enhance senses!" Now I can smell her. You may not be a pervert but I am. I have been too long without a mate for you to deny me, Kit.**_

Naruto could now smell and hear Hinata drying off. The sound was killing him the most he could hear moan about being sore and tender. She kept moaning like she did last night.

"Stop it! I can't take it! You stupid Fox stop it this minute or I swear I will eat only ramen for a month with only vegetables."

"_**Fine but I want steak rare and more of your memories from last night you locked me out from your memory. She has a fine body and I want to see more of it."**_

"You can have some of the memories not all. Some are too private for me to share with you and I don't think Hina would like it. Also why would you like to see a female body your a chick anyway."

"_**Don't call me that! I am not a chick. Yes I am female but I am a demon and we like different human forms doesn't matter whether it is male or female. Damn dobe can't remember anything anyone tells him."**_

"Naruto why are you smiling?" asked Hinata. Who had been standing there for a few minutes watch and trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Sorry Hina. Talking to the Fox and I just pissed her off."

"You can talk to the kyuubi? And its a girl?"

He did his foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head. " Yup, I can talk to her and she can talk to me. Oh yea she is a chick." Naruto covers his ears like someone just yelled in them.

"Are you OK?" asked Hinata

"Fine." waving her off. "The Fox gets mad when I call her a chick; she roars and rattles her cage. Its very load in my head."

"Why do you do it if she can hurt you like that?"

"Cause I like to piss people off." He stated matter of factly while he turned around and grabbed a plate of food and placed in front of Hinata.

"Eat we had a long day yesterday without food." Thinking about Pain and last night while turning a little red. They ate in silence both avoiding the any questions.

Hinata just picked at her food; not being very hungry since her stomach was tied in knots and the longer it was silent the more she thought that Naruto did not enjoy last night as much as she did. Were they going to start dating? Or was this just a one time thing never to be mentioned again?

"_**Say something you dobe. She looks like she is about to cry."**_

"DO YOU WANT TO GO SEE BAA-CHAN WITH ME?" yelled Naruto. Scaring Hinata out of her chair. "OH KIMI! I AM SORRY!" Naruto yelled again. "The Fox was talking to me and sometimes when I come out of talking to him I yell when I start talking to people."explained Naruto while helping Hinata up. He pulled her up close to his chest. He looked down at her eyes and whispered; " God your beautiful." He processed to kiss her mouth very softly as not to scare and to show that he enjoyed last night. They separated from the kiss and they were both smiling.

"Yes I'll go with you. But first I need to find my jacket and pull out my scroll with extra clothes in it." she said into his chest.

Naruto smiled and said, " pretty confident that you were getting some last night uh."

She turned bright red but answered him. "I've never heard of a man say no to sex yet. Have you?" As she walked into the living room.

"Dating you is going to be fun."

"Who said we were dating. I don't remember being asked." She yelled from the other room. Naruto's mouth opened and his eyes popped out of his head. Without knowing Naruto flashed behind her spun her around .

"WE ARE DATING. I DON'T HAVE SEX JUST TO HAVE SEX GOT IT." he screamed so loud that his neighbor yelled through the wall. "SHE GOT IT. NOW STOP SCREAMING"

****LEMON******

Hinata gave Naruto a bone crunching kiss while laughing at the whole situation. He starting kissing back and his pants were getting tight. Hinata stopped laughing when she felt him. She wrapped her legs around him still only wearing his shirt. Naruto grabbed her ass chicks and moaned at the feel of them. With one hand Naruto pushed the front of his sweat pants down releasing himself. In one motion he fell onto his back onto the couch and pushed into Hinata. She screamed and moaned into his mouth still sore from last night and not accustomed to his size yet. After a few minutes of slow and deep thrust she started riding him faster. Naruto was letting her set the pace but it was killing him because the fox had enhanced his senses this time so that he could also experience it. He could feel her start to squeeze his dick tighter with her pussy muscles. Unlike last night this time he could feel her body getting hotter, tighter, and closer to an orgasm his body of on sensory overload. He couldn't take it anymore he started driving into to her harder and faster. She and Naruto screamed their orgasms together. They were both breathing heavy and panting. She was still one with Naruto and said.

"I think I need another shower. Want to join me this time?"

"Of course someone has to make sure that your back is clean." as Naruto picked up Hina up bridal style and closed the bathroom door.

I hoped you liked this chapter. I wanted to show how awkward the aftermath of sex can be sometimes when neither of the two people involved know anything about love.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. Lots of Lemons starting with the first chapter. I have decide against a harem and a lot the reviews feel the same way. Sorry to all those fans that wanted one. Also way to difficult to do for me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

They had final left Naruto's apartment after two attempts. The attempts had in ended in the same place the bedroom. They were silent walking together feeling very uncomfortable as if people were staring at them. Naruto went to hold Hinata's hand and she had pulled back her hand.

"Why did you that?" asked Naruto. " Are you having second thoughts about being together? Because I don't want to hide being with you." She jumped onto the nearest roof and Naruto followed her.

"I am not having second thoughts but I don't want anyone from the Hyuga council knowing until I talk to my dad about us. I don't want people interfering in our relationship like they did with your parents. I don't want to hide either but there is politics in going out with me. Now there is also politics being with you. Being who your dad was and you being the savior of Konoha. Your are now also the Second Toad Sage . The most powerful ninja outside of the Hokage. The Destroyer of the Rinnegan. You now have what you always wanted. You are now being recognized by the village. Do think any clan will want you going out with the weak Hyuga heiress? "

"Don't call yourself that! You were the only one that came to defend me against Pain in fact you have always defended me. So I don't care about any of that; I finally have someone who cares about me. Who is not scared of what I have in me. Who sees me and not a Jinchuuriki, I would give up everything for you even being Hokage. That is how much I love you. I know you may think it is all of a sudden but it is not. I have always seen you and recognized you. In fact after last night I know it was you at the pond. I have dreamed about you for a very long time." She was crying knowing that his dream was being Hokage. He was willing to give that up for her if he had to. She kissed him on the roof with everyone watching she did not care at that moment.

"I promise you. You will be Hokage, Naruto. That is my promise to you that is my nindo." With that said they headed towards the hospital to see how Baa-chan was doing. Unknown to them the Hyuga counsel already knew that she had spent the night with Naruto. Being the heiress they had her followed without her knowledge or her father's. Ever since the chunnin exams when they noticed how much she cared for the Demon. They did not want their great blood line mixed with a no clan demon child.

Time skip.

At the medical tents. Hinata waited outside while Naruto went in to see how Baa-Chan was. Sakura was in there with her checking on her vitals. She did not hear Naruto walk in but she breeze of cool air and turned around.

"Hi, Naruto. "

"Hi Sakura. How is she doing?" said Naruto

"She is unconscious from chakra deletion. I don't know how long she will be out. She saved a lot of people doing what she did. But she is not a young anymore."

"She was never young Sakura. After yesterday I think she can show her true age. No one will care. Can you take some of my chakra and give it to her? I wanted to talk to her."

"I don't think so Naruto. I still don't know how your chakra will affect her. Especially with your chakra still having some of the red chakra in it. It could kill her for all we know."

"I didn't think about that. Why don't you go get some food while I sit here and talk to her."

"Hai. I could use some food and coffee. Thanks also don't let anyone in." She said as she walked out. Sakura saw Hinata outside the tent and asked, " Hi Hinata. What are you doing here?"

" I came with Naruto. How is she?" asked Hinata.

"She is unconscious from chakra deletion. I don't know how long she will be out, but I think she will be OK."stated Sakura feeling a little jealous for some reason. I wonder if they are together and when did this happen. Has Naruto moved on and why do I even care if he has. " Well I will be back in a little while I am just going to get some food. See you in a little while."

"Boar and Cat why don't you go with Sakura and protect her." said the Hyuga Princess with her full authority. They paused for a second and then went with her.

Naruto waited until only Hinata was outside and then started talking to her about the battle and all he had learned. He also told her about Hina. He also always looked at her as his grandmother so he always told her everything. As he talked Hinata was outside the tent sitting on stool listening to Naruto. She blushed when he talked about her going to face Pain by herself and how brave she was. Then he talked about how much he loved her. She was glad she had told the ANBU guards to go eat and protect Sakura. They normally would not have left but they wanted to make sure no one tried to kill Sakura and then henge into her and kill the Hokage. Besides with the Toad Sage and the Hyuga Heiress there any assassin would be pretty stupid to try and get in there.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga compound.

"What are we to do about this?" said elder one. " That stupid girl could be pregnant with the demon's child. And you know her father will not do anything but say that it is her life and that the boy is a prison. Not the demon itself. Idiot!! like that makes a differs. The blood line can't leave the family."

"If she is pregnant then we will put the birdcage seal on her. She will be removed as the heiress. She is too kind heart-ed and the sister is the better of the two anyway." said the only woman elder.

"But he is very powerful. He is the Toad Sage and having someone like that connected to the Hyuga clan would rise our power and prestige outside of Konoha." said the third elder.

First elder said, " I don't think he has that much power I say it was the demon. Like in the Chunnin exams. I saw we test him with Neji since he is the most powerful Hyuga outside of the head of the clan. If he uses the demon's power then we remove Hinata as heiress for the good of the clan and seal her and seal her from having children expect for with another Hyuga." they all agreed that this was a good plan. They were the majority and would not approve of Hinata as head of clan. Normal they could not decide the head of the clan but since only first born males were automatically made clan heads all others had to be approved by the counsel.

Across Konoha in the Hokage Tower or what was left of it. The meeting was taking place with the clan heads and the elders about the Hokage. It is the scene from the Series.(Sorry people but I think these scenes have to stay close to the magna. Read it. Magna 450.) Danzo named the new Hokage.

Time skip

Sakura had returned with Shizune and the ANBU guards. "How was everything? Did anything happen?"

" No everything was quiet. I will talk you later. I have to walk Hinata home. Bye." Naruto walked out of the tent and looked at the ANBU. " If anything happens get Kakashi-sensei. Don't get me I will already know."

"Hai, Toad-Sage Naruto-San!!!" said Boar.

Naruto was taken aback by the title and just nodded and walked away. Hinata looked at him to see how he would react to the new respect he had from the village shinobi. As they walked together some of the citizens and all of the shinobi nodded at him. Hinata noticed some of the looks from some of the females of the village. Stupid fangirls now they notice you. Hina asked, " Does it fell weird being respected and welcomed instead of hated and ignored?"

"Hai it does. I don't like. I feel like am being watched by more then the usual ANBU guards that follow me. And yes I know that they are there. I can smell them. No one can hide their scent no matter how good they are."

"How do you know they are following you? I thought they hid their chakra very almost even from my eyes."

"Well when I was training with Ero-sensei he showed me how to track and hide from hunter ninja which are the best in the world for both. He tried to show me how to sense chakra but with the fox's chakra in me I sometimes have problems with that. So I learned how to hide and track by using my other senses. I can hide all of my chakra by hiding it behind the seal and no one can find me not even you with your eyes. Watch." He did it and she activated her full eyes powers and she could have sworn that no one was there. She reached out to touch him. She felt his face but her eyes saw nothing. Wow she thought. Returned his chakra to normal and she saw him going. "I used to do it without knowing when I was younger hiding from the village,the ANBU,the Third, and especially Irkutsk-sensei when pulled a prank. Also when I was spying on the clans while they trained their young ones." he said turning a little red.

"Did you ever spy on my clan?"

"Hai. I wanted to learn and having no one to teach me I thought it would be OK if looked in on some you guys training. Problem was I could not hear what being said so a lot of it did not make sense to me. Except for certain clans which were very loud in how they trained." Hinata thought of Kiba and his clan and how loud they always were and laughed a little.

" So Naruto you have all this knowledge of the clans in your head and don't know how to use it. What some of the other clans would not do to have that information."

" I said it did not make sense back then. Now it is a different story. I have all that knowledge and I have been able unlock most of the secret technical and add them to my jutus. Kakashi may have 1000 jutus but I also have a lot thanks to the fox and my Kage Bunshin."

"How is that possible some of them are kekkei genkai(bloodline limit)?" asked Hinata totally surprised by what she was just told.

"Well think of a very old memory. Well I can create clones with only that memory and I will train until I can either use the jutus or adapt it for me some how. And now that I have the use of natural chakra I can use more of the jutus and ninjutus. But I am keeping them up my sleeve for later."

"You really are Konoha's number one loudest, unpredictable, hyperactive ninja ever."

"Well I wasn't the loudest one last night."

"Naruto!!" as she turned red and looked around to see if one heard him. "You can't say things like that in public." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed very loud.

"Sorry Hina-chan. I am still learning how to interact with girls. Ero-sensei tried to teach me but I hung out with to many of his "special friends" who talked and acted more like Anko then a princess." He stopped laughing when they were within a block of the Hyuga compound. "Do you want me to come in and talk with your dad with you."

"No I want to talk to him alone and show him that I am an adult and not afraid of talking to him. I will see you later tonight and tell you what happened" she said.

"You won't have to I will already know." He kissed her and vanished in puff of smoke. She wondered what he meant by that. That was the second time today he had said that and she forget to ask him about it the first time. She walked through the doors heading to the head family quarters to talk to her father.

Sorry no lemons or killing this time just the next day type of stuff between couples and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. I don't own any of the characters in Naruto.

Naruto had met up with Kakashi and Sakura outside of the temporary lumberyard talking about all the rebuilding that had to take place. "That is a lot of lumber who is going to help rebuild? Even with all of the citizens helping and some of the students we still need more people." asked Naruto

"Well Naruto, some of the genin will have D-rank missions to help. Also some of the chuunins will probably help and make extra money since things are going to became a lot more expensive with so few shops having survived the attack." said Kakashi while still reading his book.

"Which is great for you my genin teammate. You need more work on your teamwork anyway since you been gone for soooo long." said Sakura with an evil laugh. A sweatdrop formed over Naruto looking at his teammate.

"Shika is so right about troublesome woman." grumbled Naruto under his breathe. Then an evil smile came across his face. "Well you can always help using that MONSTER strength of yours to pick up whole trees." Kakashi jumped away on top of a stack of lumber as Naruto went flying under him.

"MY STRENGHTH IS NOT MONSTEROUS YOU BAKA!!!!", yelled Sakura. As Naruto went through four trees face first stopping after his face eat about 25 more feet of dirt. The Copy Ninja could only shake his head at Konoha's number one loudest, unpredictable, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja ever. Think he would learn not to piss her off especially since he lets her hit him. His precious people are going to kill him one day. Naruto walked back rubbing his jaw and spitting out dirt.

"NARUTO! SARUKA!"yelled a teenager and an old man as they walked up to the group. (Sorry folks but this scene is straight out of the magna episode 451 again I liked the scene and I think that it will be important in my story.)

Elsewhere in Konoha

Kiba was outside of the "Hokage" tent waiting for his mother to appear he was her guard today even though his mother did not need a guard with a 200 pound wolf as her partner, but appearances had to be kept. He was the youngest guard at the meeting so he was left alone; which was fine with him since he could use his extra sensitive hearing to find out what was going on.. His mother came out angry but keeping it under control. She walked down the block at high speed Kiba right behind her. She turned the corner and stopped. "Kiba , you and Akamaru find team Kakashi and tell them what you overheard OK. They need to know and we need to form a plan as soon as possible."

"Right Mother I will find them and tell them." How will Naruto feel about this. All that he has given up for this betrayal to now happen. They smelled the air and picked up the scent. They raced to find Naruto. A few minutes later he found them.

"There you are?" Kiba yelled

"What is it Kiba?"asked Sakura.

"Just listen and try to stay calm. Tsunade's been dismissed as Hokage. She has been replaced by some guy named Danzo. I don't know him but he is pretty shady from what I can gather from the some of the clan heads and mother."

"Danzo?" Sakura and Naruto kept repeating. Of all the possibilities this was not one Naruto or Kakashi had thought would happen.

"Quiet and let me finish that is not the only thing but the new Hokage has said that Sasuke can be disposed of as a missing-nin." said Kiba. Kakashi and Sakura sucked in their breathe.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well technically Sasuke is a missing-nin and they are normally killed on site. But Tsunade did not give the order because of you Naruto."

"Come on Sakura. Let's go talk him. We can't let this happen." Said Naruto

" wait and be calm. What are you going to do once you see him?" asked Kakashi.

"How can I be calm! They are going to kill Sasuke I have to make him reconsider his decision!" yelled Naruto.

"But you won't leave it at that will you. I know you. You will yell and push it to the limit and maybe beyond then they will through you in jail."

"I don't care I have to talk to him." said Naruto.

"Neither do I lets go Naruto." said Sakura.

"Think damn it. Why are you so blind when it comes to Sasuke?" said Kiba.

"Kiba is right. Naruto you have the nine-tailed fox in you. Danzo wants to keep you in the village. What good will you be to Sasuke then. That is one of his plans remove you from play before the Jonins vote. Make it seem like you are unstable now that you have used the nine-tailed fox's chakra. Thus discrediting me and all followers of the Third's teaching. Is that what you want?"

"Why don't you talk to Sai and find out about more Danzo. He is part of his group. While Kakashi-sensei talks to mother and some of the other clan heads." says Kiba.

"That is the right move. Naruto and Sakura follow Kiba's advice. While I go and see the Jonins and clan heads. Try to stay calm and think before you do anything. I need to get more information about what is going on." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go find Sai, Sakura. Thanks for the heads up Kiba. Want to come with us."said Naruto. Naruto started sniffing the air like an Inuzuka. Kiba nodded yes and started wondering if Naruto was actually using one of his clan's technique. He followed quietly trying to see if he could actually do it. "Come on this way." Kiba was not happy and Akamaru could sense it he had done it. He had picked up Sai's scent. I will have to tell mother about this. He know some of the hunter nins could and so could Kakashi; but they had been trained by the clan for their hunter duties. Naruto was the first he had heard of who could do this on his own.

Meanwhile at the Inuzuka Compound

"I am here to meet with Tsume-san and some of the other clan heads." announced Kakashi. Who now had Yamato with him.

"They are expecting you. Enter." said the big guard who looked and smelled like a wolfman then a man.

"Senpai who do think is here?" asked Yamato quietly while walking behind the wolfman.

"I don't know. This is a dangerous move me talking to the clan heads. It will look like I am trying to became the next Hokage and am trying to gather support from them. But I have to find out what happened at that meeting and protect the Yondaime's legacy." whispered Kakashi. Yamato nodded walked the rest of the way without talking.

As they walked into the room there were five clan heads. Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Tsume Inuzuka were all seating down at a large table drinking some sake.

"I thought you were coming alone Kakashi." said the Nara Head. Always thinking about all the moves on the board game of life.

"He is a brother to me. I trust him with my life and all my secrets so you can talk in front of him." answered Kakashi. Yamato did not move from his spot behind Kakashi's chair. They all nodded.

"OK Kakashi let me tell you what happened at the meeting with the Fire Lord Representative." They told him everything how Shikaku had nominated him for Hokage and how Danzo had twisted events to suit him. How the elders followed suit saying the same thing and needing a more militarist Hokage to deal with the Akatsuki. So Danzo was named Hokage.

"Thank you Shikaku-san for the vote of confidence in nominating me for the position but I wish you had nominated someone else. I don't want to be doing all that paper work. You should have nominated the Hyuga clan leader he would have been in heaven." stated Kakashi and they all laughed.

"You know none of the jonins would have voted for him but that idiot Danzo; I think could have enough votes with his Root jonins and the elders leaning on some of the minor clans leaders." stated Inoichi.

"We need someone who is respected by all of the jonins, clan heads, and most importantly someone who is not scared of the elders. Also you are in the Bingo book so other nations respect and know you. You are also the only one with Kage level Chakra." said the bug user Shibi.

"I also nominated you because I am trying to prevent a civil war in Konoha when Tsunade wakes up. She and Naruto will not let Danzo ruin Konoha by eliminating the Sandaime's vision for us. I know that for some reason the Konoha twelve will follow Naruto to hell and back. And they have a large following among the genin, chuunin, and the students. I wish I could explain this power that Naruto has but many will follow him. I don't think that Konoha could survive such a war so soon after Pain's Attack." said the lazy Nara.

"Sorry to say this but you need to use Naruto's influence to get nominated and then battle Danzo." said Tsume.

"I don't like all this intrigue. Why can't we just nominate Kakashi ourselves and then you can fight him?" asked Choza.

"Simple the Fire Lord turned down my request when I made the nomination. This has to look like the Jonins and the rest of the ninjas won't follow him. Thus leaving only two options either Danzo withdraws his name or he faces Kakashi for the title. Now the only question is Kakashi will you fight or will you give the title to Danzo?"

Elsewhere in Konoha

Two Cloud nins looked at the scene in front of them quietly. They had heard the murder's name and they want to gather more information before confronting these guys. The dark skinned girl looked at the ninja with the blonde hair he looked very familiar but could not place where she had seen him.

"Danzo is sick. To seal his own people so they could not talk about him or his organization. That bastard can not become Hokage! We have to do something!" said Naruto

"Yea but what? You heard Kakashi Danzo is just looking for a reason to put you in jail. I also think he is trying to keep you in the village and make you a weapon." said Sakura. Kiba agreed with Sakura on the last part he had heard rumors about that.

The Two Cloud ninjas looked at each other and jumped out of their hiding spot. "Tell us everything you know about Sasuke and the Akatsuki. His style and abilities included." said the girl. She had her sword drawn and pointed at the group.

"Who the hell are you and why do you want to know about Sasuke?" said Kiba in a growl. He did not like being told what to do unless it was from the alpha of the group.

"Put that sword away." said Naruto he add plenty of killer intent. Enough in fact that Akamaru started whining. The girl felt it but did not move. Naruto know he was still not fully recovered and his chakra was only at half and that these two were more powerful then all four them at the moment. Having worked out with Sai he know that he only carried a short sword just for protection. The female Cloud ninja took her eyes off Naruto. He grab Sai's sword. Pushed Sakura back and moved in front of the others. The male ninja seeing that he had the sword and moved aside her sword and slipped under her defense stopped Naruto's elbow from connecting with her face with the butt of his sword. Damn he is fast thought the male ninja.

"Kagebunshin no jutus"said Naruto. His eyes and reflexes were still faster then anyone's there. He saw the male move and decide to call only one clone saving his chakra in case he needed it. The girl jumped over the back of her partner swinging her sword at Naruto.

"Don't cut them!" yelled the male.

"I know!" yelled the girl. Inverting her blade. The clone appeared in front of her she thought that the force would make quick work of it. The clone caught the sword in his hands. "How?" she whispered.

"Take this bitch!" said Sasuka. She was swinging her arm about to hit the girl and Sai was about to kick the male. Naruto saw what was actually about to happen he moved but his body was still not fast enough. The male Cloud nin used the girl like a pole and swung around the back of her and hit Sakura in her gut. Sai swung his leg at air. Sakura flew backward into Kiba who was charging in behind her help. All the air was knocked out of Kiba as he was hit with Sakura's body. The real Naruto used some chakra and increase his speed and strength to catch both of them before they hit a boulder. The clone took an elbow to the back of the head and disappeared. It did not disappear because of the hit but Naruto saw the hit and wanted to hide of toughness of his clones and reabsorbed the chakra into his body. Sai and Akamaru jumped next to their teammates. What a kick thought Naruto. Sending Sakura and Kiba 15feet.

"Tell us about Sasuke." said the girl again.

"What hell does Sasuke have to do with the Kumogakure ninjas?" asked Sasuka holding her stomach.

"Everything! He and the Akatsuki attacked my village. That missing-nin took my master Killer-Bee. We don't even know if he is alive or dead." said the girl

"What? Why would Sasuke do that?" asked Sasuka.

"How should I know what the Akatsuki want." said the male.

"What do you mean Akatsuki?" asked Naruto but he already knew the answer. His heart sank and broke a little more.

"He is a member of the Akatsuki." said the girl. "Our Raikage sent us here because you let that missing-nin run free! The Hokage has given us permission to kill him now. We'll destroy the Uchiha and have our revenge against him."

"Are you sure it was him?" asked Sasuka tears running down her face. How could Sasuke join them? Did he not know that they are going after Naruto and they are trying to kill him.

"We saw the crest it matches. Stop crying and tell us about him damn it!" the girl said taking a step toward them.

"Stop it." said Sai. "If the Hokage has given his permission then the village will provide you with all you need. You don't need to fight us."

"Our leader is getting that information already. But we are looking for other information like his tendencies,quirks, and allies outside of the village." said the boy.

"Your master is he a host right?" asked Naruto. They nodded surprised that the boy would know that. "He is alive." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Told you he is to strong to die like that!" hitting her teammate and sending him into the floor making a three foot crater. He thought troublesome woman and then passed out.

Thanks everyone for your reviews. Sorry about the spelling thought spell check was getting all of the mistakes. If you find any please tell me the word so I can correct it.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. I don't own any of the characters in Naruto.

"I will help you guys. I will tell you everything I know about the Akatsuki." said Naruto. Sakura looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Leave it to me. Now go all of you. I will be OK." They all left except for Sai who hid in the woods. Naruto smiled because he could smell Sai.

"You are not as stupid as you. What is your name anyway Kid?" asked the guy. Taking a liking to the kid for some reason.

"My name is Humankind Naruto." he did not add any of his titles or usual future Hokage. Not thinking it would go over well and they might not regonize the titles anyway.

"I will tell you about the Akatsuki but I will not give you any information on Sasuke. He is my friend and teammate. I will bring him in not you two. I don't want your hatred of him to cause another war. He is a Konoha ninja and we will handle it. I am sorry that he attacked you village but he is just lost at the moment and needs my help to find his way."

"You bastard!" said the girl; slamming Naruto into the boulder. "You are going to tell me or I am going to beat the crap out of you until you talk."

"Being a ninja means fighting hatred and revenge. We can't let revenge be confused with justice. Revenge only breeds more vengeance continuing a cycle that never stops. I have to end and you can help by not going after Sasuke and just getting your master back." said Naruto. The boy was looking at him and thinking about what he had just said.

"If it makes you feel---" he never got to finish the sentence as she hit him with everything she had. Sending Naruto to the floor. She got on top of him and started punching him. She had caught Naruto by surprise with the first punch but not with any that followed. He used some chakra at the point of impact to defect some of the power of the punches just as Kabuto and Neji had against him.

"TELL ME ABOUT SASUKE AND THE AKATSUKI!!!" she yelled as she continued punching Naruto. She was getting tired and he didn't look like he was even in pain. She picked him up and slammed him into the boulder again. "I CAN KEEP THIS UP ALL DAY JUST TELL ME ABOUT SASUKE AND THE AKATSUKI.!!"

"I'm sorry I can't." he said through a fat lip. The back of his head hurt more then his face not expecting to be slammed into the boulder he did not protect himself with chakra. She reared back her fist and throw the punch. Sai caught the fist in air.

"get out of the way he wants this. All he had to do was tell me about Sasuke and this would have stop." she said to him. She thought that this guy is a little weird his face has no expression on it.

"You don't have to do this." said Sai.

"Stay out of this I will handle this." said Naruto.

"The village will tell you everything you need we will not hold anything back. I promise." said Sai. "Naruto will not tell you anything he would die before he would betray any of his people."

"Fine then I will punch you too." Before she could thrust forward with her punch the male cloud ninja grabbed her wrist.

"Give it a rest, Karui. Beating these guys up won't get us anywhere. He doesn't look like the type to give up his friends."

"Fine" she shock both of their hands off.

"They promised to help find Killerbee." said the male ninja.

"YOU BELIEVE THEM. That is not like you. He also said that he would tell us about Sasuke but he didn't." said Karui.

"Actually I never said that. I told you I will tell about the Akatsuki. We will also help find this KillerBee." God even blocking the hits with chakra I still felt them. She must be really strong. "Look are you going to hit me again because I don't have much chakra left? I can't keep letting you hit me." he joked at her. She looked at him with sent killer intent at him. The male ninja just laugh.

"God you are idiot. Are you trying to piss her off again." smirked the ninja.

"No, I just have a habit of pissing off girls for some reason without trying." said Naruto.

" I really like you. You remind me of KillerBee."

"Better remember you said that later, stupid." said Karui. Running at the group was another Cloud Ninja with hot body.

"Karui, Omoi have you found anything out." said the captain. Looking at the ninjas she noticed the young blonde with the beat up face. "You have not been causing trouble have you?" she said looking at Karui. Knowing that when it came to KillerBee she was the most volatile.

"That doesn't matter right now. KillerBee is might still alive. We have to rescue him. We can find Akatsuki's hideout and save him." said Omoi.

"How are suppose to deal with them they took out KillerBee. What are we three supposed to do. Don't forget what happened to Yugito. Also do you know what country they are in. We need to think before we act. We have to gather more information and then go to the Raikage directly." said Captain Samui.

"Take me with you. I can help you find your host. Most Jinchuuriki can find one another with little trouble as long as they are still alive. Also I want to talk with your Raikage." said Naruto lieing just a little bit so they would let him go with them.

"Naruto, you can't even stand. You need to rest first." said Sai with genuine concern for the first time in a very long time.

"Sorry but you can't meet the Raikage. We don't know anything about you. He will also not have a full guard with him." said the captain. So this is Naruto Uzumaki the village is talking about. I thought he would be older the way they talked about him. Especially since he has killed so many Akatsuki singlehandedly.

"But I am fine this just a henge for her benefit watch," said Naruto. He changed and only had one small on his left jaw. Karui,Omoi, and Sai's eyes turned large and white not believing what they were seeing. " I did it so she would not feel bad."

At Hyuga Compound

Hinata is waiting for her father in front of his office door. She was told that her father was at a meeting of the clan heads and a representative from the Fire Lord was there also. When the one of the captains walked up to her and told her that the elders of the clan where waiting to speak to her in the clan chamber. She hated when they called her to these meeting they were normally to test,embarrass and humiliate her. She wondered if they had heard about her attacking Pain and failing to stop him. They probably wanted to remind her of her duty to the clan. Damn idiots I don't have time for this I need to talk to Father. Followed quietly and entered the chamber.

"Welcome Hinata. You have been called to this meeting by the Main branch elders to discuss your association with a Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. We were wondering what you were thinking spending the night with that demon." asked the first elder. Hinata gasped how did they know already. "Damn It Girl Speak!!!!! Don't Stand there with your Mouth Open!!!" yelled the first elder.

"How did you find out? I have not even told my father yet." said Hinata. Still not believing they had found out.

"Did you really think we would let you walk around by yourself as weak as you are? So I am guessing the answer is yes then you did sleep with the Jinchuuriki. Did you use protection at least?" asked the second elder.

"No. I was not thinking about that at the time." as she answered without thinking still too stunned at finding out that she was being followed. Then she started wondering if she was already pregnant with Naruto's child.

"Stupid girl you slept with an outsider and you did not use protection. This is supposed to be the future leader of the Hyuga clan and she can not even bother with a simple protection jutus. How will she lead us I ask you." said the first elder to the other twelve.

"With even-handedness." stated Hinata loud and clear with no sense of fear.

"Even-handedness. That is your answer. How about with strength and loyalty to the main branch of the family to always protect the Byakugan first and foremost. I say we vote to bird-seal her and end the pregnancy. This stupid girl should not lead this great clan." said the first elder. Some of them started to murmur in agreement with the first. They did not want to associate with the Jinchuuriki. Others though feared what would happen if the Jinchuuriki became angry with them. They also feared Hiashi

would be angry with them for not allowing him to handle this situation.

"As clan heir I challenge the clan elders decision by right of combat." she said with a clear and loud voice over all the talking. The Elders were stunned into silence. The first elder could not believe his luck. This way they could not be blamed for sealing her and replacing her with Hanabi.

"Fine but since Hanabi is still to young and inexperienced to face you. We will choice a champion for her. We choice Neji. And just so that we are fair you can choice a champion as well since you were injured by Pain. But HE MUST BELONG TO A CLAN. Remember you made the challenge we set the rules for the fight." said the first elder. Since Naruto did not belong to a clan she could not choice him to fight. They had also eliminated many of the more powerful ninjas with that rule. "Take a few minutes to think of someone and then call them here."

What I am I going to do now? Neji is the strongest in ninja in any clan. Only Naruto has been able to defeat him. She could not think of anyone. Her father walked in only having heard her challenging the council and their answer. He was beyond angry and everyone felt his kill intent

No one heard the small pop or saw the small puff of smoke from the corner of the room.

Across town.

Captain Samui was the only whose expression did not change on the outside but on the inside she was just like the other three amazed that he was not hurt. They all jumped expect for Naruto when a there was a large puff of between them and Naruto. They saw a small frog sitting in front of Naruto.

"Boss it has happened she is in trouble just like you said. She needs your help fast. I will explain what is happening on the way." said Gamakichi.

Naruto looked up at everyone and said, " This conversion is not over. We will talk later." Naruto started running towards the Hyuga Compound while Gamakichi explained what was happening.

"Come on we have a lot of information to copy and then report what we have learned to the Raikage." said the Captain nodding at Sai and leaving.

I think I better tell Kakashi what is going on. But before he could leave two Root Anbu appeared before him and told him Danzo wanted him. He followed them.

At the Hyuga Compound

Hinata turned and looked at her father; for the first time she felt that he truly loved her. I wish I could chose you father she thought. But she could not with him being head of the clan. What was she going to do.

At that second Naruto burst in having destroyed the door that barred him from entering with the Rasengan. The two guards were out cold on the floor. He was followed by Konohamaru Sarutobi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Morino Ibiki.

"What is the meaning of this!! How dare you enter without an invitation!" said the first elder.

Naruto was going to start using his title to get what he wanted. "Everyone not involved in the challenge leave." He add some kill intent with the announcement. All the guards left except the three captains not wanting to fight The Toad Sage.

"Whore." "Slut" "We should have had her first not him" said the three captains to each other but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Naruto was so angry at what they had said about Hina. He launched himself at the three Hyuga guards. Not thinking they said it to provoke a fight. They were the elite of the guards, captains each one of them; trained by the elders themselves to protect the council. The council had decided to test Naruto if he decide to interfere with the councils decision;themselves to see his power. It was a one-sided match even if Naruto was not at full strength. Naruto used Toad Katas on each ninja sending them into and through two walls.

" NARRUTTTOOO" yelled Hinata. He stopped in between the rooms and looked back at her through hole in the wall. " Please stop I don't want anyone hurt because of me?" She had tears running down her face. " The council put them up to it. They have no choice but to obey them. They would have been tortured with the bird seal. They are some of the people that actually care for me here." Hiashi flinched when she said that. Naruto vanished and appeared before the council.

"Neji come in here," Naruto commanded. Neji stepped through the door. " Did you know about the test? And if yes why did you not administer it?"

"Yes I did know but I refused. Even when they tortured me. I don't attack friends." said Neji in his stoic manner.

"Good , I have a gift for you after this is finished." said Naruto but never letting his eyes leave the council.

" Ibiki please seal the room. I don't want anyone to hear this except them." said Naruto again not letting his eyes leave the Hyuga council. Ibiki made the Anbu hand signs to silence the room.

"Done Toad Sage. You can talk without anyone hearing and summons being in the room."said the scarred ninja reminding the council who he was.

"Now what I am going to tell you is a Hokage secret to reveal this to anyone means instant death." paused a moment to let this sink in. "You can not reveal this to the new Hokage until it becomes official. So no running to Danzou until he is voted in by the joujin. Is this understood." looking at the second elder of the Hyuga.

"I am the son of the Yondaime. My real name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto without pause and looking straight into the eyes of the elders.

"No that is not possible." said the first elder. "We the users' of the Byakugan would have recognized the Yondaime's chakra."

"You choose not to see it. Just like the rest of the villagers have chosen not to notice how much I look like him." said Naruto. Throwing back in their faces how they ignored him as a child and the abuse he took at some of the elders' hands.

"That is why the Third called you the "Legacy of the Yondaime." said Hiashi the clan leader.

"Yes, the old man had a very wicked sense of humor. In fact only the one's in this room and the personal ANBU guards of the Sandaime know the truth."

"This can't be. You are not the son of the Yondaime it can't be. Prove it." The first elder speaking for the group of stunned elders. Naruto did not move he just stared at the elders.

"He is the son of Minato. I was told by Sarutobi during the chuunin exams. He wanted to make sure that someone knew the truth in case anything happened to him." said Ibiki

"And I overheard him talking to my uncle and Ibiki-san then also." said Konohamaru.

"I don't believe it. You two are just trying to interfere in clan business. You are trying to have Naruto as her champion." said the second elder he was the actual brains behind all of it. He was the one train the second daughter, Hanabi.

"If you have no proof. Then this" he never finish his sentence. Naruto pulled out some of his father's special kunais he throw them. He flickered all over the room. The Yellow Flash was reborn.

"Now I accept the challenge on behalf of Hinata." said Naruto standing behind the second elder with a Rasengan in his hand.

"That won't be necessary Naruto. I believe you are the son of the Yondaime. I think we all know Neji could not possible defeat you." said Hiashi. "I would be proud to call you son someday. Daughter congratulations on being named the official heir of the clan." He was extremely proud of his daughter again. He may not have always shown it but he had seen her grow into a powerful ninja and was very proud of her. He was going to name her the official heir anyway but now she taken it. No one could call her weak anymore. He had a giant smile on his face. He turned and faced the door and walked out. Neji followed but he stopped.

"I would like a sparring match one day to see how strong I am Naruto." said Neji.

"Anytime Neji. Family and friends should train together." said Naruto looking at Hinata. She ran towards Naruto a kissed him on the lips in front of everyone.

"I think we should go home." said Hinata.

--------- Bet you are wondering when he his father's weapons and how did he learn to flicker. I will be answering those questions in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long had fashion week here in New York and worked a lot of overtime.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. I don't own any of the characters in Naruto.

Standing outside the Hyuga compound Naruto turned to Konohamaru Sarutobi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Morino Ibiki, and Neji Hyuga. "Thank you for coming with me and standing with me and Hinata in there. I know it was not easy."

"No problem boss. My grandfather wanted you to be happy and so do we. Now I have to go help with the rebuilding see you later." said Konohamaru walking away. "Oh and boss. **Sexy Jutsu !**" He turned into two Hinatas kissing. Naruto, Ibiki, and Inoichi flew across the street hitting the wall as if Sakura had hit them. There was blood everywhere. Konohamaru ran fast down the street laughing like a madman yelling

"I beat the Great Toad Sage and two elite jonins with one jutsu."

Hinata was trying to wake all three men up while watching Neji throw up all over the street. "I swear I am going to kill him when you wake him up. Teaching that jutsu to that kid. What an Idiot." said Neji now throwing up yesterday's dinner.

After a long fifteen minutes of slapping the three men and pulling Neji off Naruto. The two men left going home to get changed and not tell their wives what they saw.

"Now Neji I have a gift for you." said Naruto. Handing Neji a piece of paper. "That seal you have in your hand will cancel the Birdcage seal. Don't tell anyone I gave you that."

"How did you create this." with his hands holding the paper like it would tear if he held it to tight.

"I didn't. I am no seal master but Jiraya and my dad were and they didn't like that seal. Ask Kakashi to place it on top of the seal." He could feel Hinata's concern about the seal and people chasing him for his eyes. "And don't worry about someone trying to take your eyes with the new seal. If anyone removes your eyes from your body the seal destroyers the eyes."

"Thank you Naruto" kneeling before him. Tears coming down his face.

"Get up" pulling Neji off his kneel feeling very embarrassed. "Hey you showed me and Hinata loyalty; withstanding the birdcage seal. Don't forget my dad and Jiraya were the ones' that created it anyway. I am just keeping it in the family." smiling at Hinata as he said the last part. Neji did something total out of character for him; he hugged both Naruto and Hinata.

"I will protect your family with my life, Naruto." whispered Neji into his ear. Naruto pulled back and bowed to Neji accepting his pledge. "Now I am going to go find Kakashi excuse me." he bowed and started running down the street.

"Now mister you have a lot of questions to answer. So lets go home." said Hinata.

"But you are home, Hina. And I don't want to go inside and see your father. I know how scary father's can get when you are having sex with their daughters. I saw Ero-sensei run for over two days straight while a civilian chased him around; I am pretty sure that your ninja father is worse." Shivering and looking around waiting for an attack from an angry father.

"My dad is not going to attack you. He gave his blessing remember when he walked out. Now stop being an idiot and lets go to your place." said Hinata angry for the first time at Naruto.

"Oh yea he did." rubbing the back of his head and having a great big smile. Naruto grabbed Hinata hand and started walking towards his apartment.

"Can we eat before we go home. I am starving." as Naruto's stomach growled. Hinata just nodded. She was blushing because people were looking at her and Naruto holding hands. "I thought after last night you would stop blushing around me, Hina."

"I am not blushing because of you people are staring and whispering about us." said Hinata in a low voice. Naruto nodded understanding now why she was blushing. Knowing she was still extremely shy. Naruto started looking around; normal he would not notice the villagers since most just throw him dirty looks. They were talking about him and Hinata. What was really weird was that they some were actually happy for him. Some bowed their heads at them as they passed and the two of them returned the sign of respect.

"Now you are blushing why Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Some of the women rather raunchy talking about our possible sex life." said Naruto with a nervous giggle.

"WHAT? How do they know what we did last night?" asked Hinata looking around wondering which of the women it was.

"They don't know what we did exactly. They are just being rather descriptive with their wondering. It is rather embarrassing. But the some of the men are just pissing me off though with their looks." Naruto was starting to ooze killer intent without knowing. Hinata squeeze Naruto's hand and leaned in kissed his cheek. He turned and looked at her with a questioning look.

"I didn't want you to kill civilians just for looking. I think the Hokage might get a little annoyed about that when she wakes up." When she said the last sentence Naruto remembered about Danzo and started to tell Hinata about what he had learned earlier.

Time Skip In the Restaurant.

Hinata couldn't believe what Naruto had told her about the new Hokage. Why would they do this to Lady Tsunade. She had saved so many lives. She was a great teacher and a great medic. They arrived at the ramen shop in silence both in their own thoughts. Hinata was so lost in her own thoughts thinking about the political fallout of her family not voting for Danzo that she did not hear what Naruto had ordered. The waiter returned and placed their plates on the table.

"Thank you" they said. She stared at Naruto's plate and asked him.

"Naruto why are you steak and not ramen?" she looked puzzled at his plate.

"I made a promise earlier and now I am forced to keep it. Stupid Fox." he said the last part under his breathe. Hinata smiled and started a small nose bleed remembering earlier this morning.

"Small price to pay for the fun we had." she said looking into his eyes.

He smiled back and also started having a nose bleed. " I would gladly pay the price again."

"I think I am going to move out of my apartment and look for a nicer place. Would you like to join me?" said Naruto nervously never taking his eyes off his plate.

"I would like that. I was hoping you would catch on how I kept saying we should go home." said Hinata also looking at her plate. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Hinata was a still fascinated how Naruto eat. He ate large amounts of food and at such blinding speed. Sometimes it was very gross watching it. Like right now with all the blood dripping from his mouth. Three rare steaks in a matter of minutes.

"Naruto are you done." as she pushed her plate away having touched very little of it. He looked up with his mouth full of meat. She made a small gagging sound.

"Sorry, Hina. I know sometimes I am a little gross to watch eat. The Fox's eating habits are hard to avoid." He said with a his familiar smile. Reaching across the table and eating her ramen also."And now I'm done. Lets go."

Time Skip at Naruto's Apartment.

They sat on the couch that had better days. Naruto looked at the couch and thought he needed to buy better furniture;especially if Hina was going to move in with him. He did not want to embarrass her when her family came over. Hinata saw Naruto's face as he looked around the apartment. She leaned into him and kissed his nose and smiled.

"Naruto, I don't care apartment as long as I am with you. So stop being sad about it."

"But your a princess. I am just an orphan. It would shame your family if you lived here like this. Tomorrow I will go buy to furniture." said Naruto with a sad look in his eyes.

"Naru, listen to me I don't care about any of that. My so called family tried to seal me today; if it was not for you I would have been branded. Now stop being stupid. Also remember you are no longer an orphan. You're actually a clan head Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Now kiss me." smiled Hinata at the stunned Naruto.

He leaned over and kissed her mouth softly. The kiss was too tender for Hinata wanted his passion. She grabbed his face and kissed him for real thrusting her tongue into his mouth. To say that Naruto was surprised would have been an understatement but he recovered quickly and started kissing back and started using his tongue. When he did Hina moaned her juices were starting to flow.

"_**Game time kit. She wants passion and for you to be a little rough. Can you feel it."**_ said the Fox in his mind.

"Shut up damn you. And rough how?" asked Naruto.

"_**Your really are a Baka!"**_ huffed the Fox. He sent some images into Naruto's head.

Naruto understood now. He grabbed the collar Hinata's t-shirt and ripped it down the middle exposing her bra. He kissed the top of her chest while pulling her tits out of the bra. Hinata moaned and loved the power Naruto just showed. Her power over him it was an intoxicating. She loved his loss of control. Naruto flicked her nipple with his tongue she responded by arching her back. His tongue just went around and around her hard nipples.

"Naruto PLEASE" she begged. Wanting more of his mouth. He sucked the whole right nipple and kneaded left breast with his left hand. His right hand was grabbing her ass and squeezing. Hinata's hands where in Naruto's hair pulling into her breast wanting him to suck harder. Instead got off the couch Hinata was confused until Naruto spun her and she was facing the couch. He pulled up her skirt and grabbed her panties on each side and ripped the lacy sides. She was so surprised she yelped from his show of strength at ripping her panties. Then she heard his pants hit the floor. She turned her head and saw he naked with his large dick standing at attention. Now her juices were really flowing down her legs.

Naruto saw her glistening pussy and he lost control. He grabbed her ass and gave it a slap. Hinata moaned at the slap on her ass she loved his show of power over her. Naruto lined his dick up with her pussy and thrust up hard into her. She was super tight but very wet and warm. He was not gentle at all but he stopped a moment so that she could become accustomed to his size; he wanted her to have pleasure not feel pain. When he felt her start to move against him he started thrusting. He was going into her deep and hard. He grabbed the sides of hips so he total control on how fast and hard they went. His thighs and balls were slapping the back of her. She was biting the couch wanting not to scream instead she was screaming into the couch and digging her nails into it. She turned her and looked at Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto make me your whore. Fuck me hard. Don't stop. I'm going to cum." She felt Naruto start thrusting hard and faster. He was a fucking machine. Pumping into her pussy with everything he had. He leaned forward and started rubbing her nipples with hands. She started to see the stars and colors that she saw when she orgasmed. Her pussy became a vise onto his cock. She orgasmed and Naruto also came pushing in as deep as he could go. Releasing his semen inside her tight pussy. They both screamed.

Naruto pulled out of her losing the warm wet feeling around his dick. He fell back onto the arm of the couch totally exhausted. Hinata collapsed onto his side. Feeling his heartbeat.

"That was awesome Naru. But now it is my turn for some control." A devilish smile came across her face as she went snaking down Naruto's body. All the while looking into his eyes. Her tongue licked the tip of Naruto's dick tasting the mix of semen and her juices. She liked the taste. So she started licking from the base of his cock to the very tip. Moaning and cleaning his cock with her tongue. She did not think it was wrong or disgusting it just felt right to do this. Naruto was getting hard again.

Hinata mouth was warm and wet and her tongue kept flicking the head of his cock. She had pulled her hair to one-side so that she could see Naruto's face as she started sucking his dick in earnest. Her head was going up and down with increasing speed.

Naruto started moaning feeling her mouth doing its work and then the fox remembered him that she had cleaned his dick off. She had actually tested herself when she licked his dick. This sent him over the edge and he came in her mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. She swallowed as much as she could but some came out the side of her mouth. Naruto finished cumming and opened his eyes. He looked at Hina. With one finger she picked up the sperm she had at the edges of her mouth and licked it with her tongue.

"That was delicious better then any desert." she moaned in a sexy voice. Then laid down next to Naruto. She closed her eyes and quickly feel asleep.

"_**She is fucking awesome! If you don't marry her you truly will be the best Baka in all the world."**_ said the fox.

"Oh I am going to marry her but not for the sex. But because of love her." responded Naruto to the fox.

"_**Fine marry for love but you have to admit the sex is mind blow. I am never going to forget that image of her cleaning you off with her tongue."**_

"FINE THE SEX IS GREAT." he said out loud.

"I am glad you liked it Naru. Can you carry use to bed I am very sleep." said Hina.

"Hmm. Sure. Sorry." as he carried her bridal style to the bedroom. Turning red from the comment he said out loud. "Stupid fox" as he heard the fox laughing at him.

I was just going to do one lemon but since the other chapters had none I decide to add the BJ I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. I don't own any of the characters in Naruto.

In Naruto's Bedroom

They were laying naked under the blankets. They were both exhaust from their little sex marathon. Now they were thinking about other things. Naruto was just waiting for her to start asking questions.

"Naruto are you awake?" asked Hinata.

"Ask away Hina. I have been waiting for this." said Naruto.

"When did you become so smart and serious? I mean why have you decided to stop acting dumb and reckless?" she stated. A little embarrassed that it had still come out sounding all wrong. "I mean ..."

"I get what you mean Hina. It all started when I was away training with, Jiraya, he started to teach me how to think rationally about things. He would create these different scenarios and start asking question for me to answer. In the beginning I would answer very quickly and he would hit me for not thinking before I answered." The back of his head started hurting remembering the hits there. Whack. Whack. Whack.

"And there were many hits in the beginning of my training. When we came back he told me to keep acting like my old stupid self so that people would underestimate. Hiding my new abilities and skills. I kept it up after his death for a while but with defeating Pain, Jiraya's death, and Kakashi-sensei and the frogs intensifying my training I decided that it was time to show my true self. So no more dumb Naruto. Well most of the time. I still want to joke around and pull some pranks on people. It is way too much fun to stop."

"In regards to your training when did you learn to use your father's jutsu? And why didn't you use it against Pain?" Hinata asked her second question of the night.

Naruto smiled and then started laughing so hard he was shaking his little bed. "I only learned that jutsu about an hour before I went to save you."

"WHAT?" yelled Hinata sitting up and looking dumbfounded at Naruto. "HOW? WE WERE ONLY APART FROM EACH OTHER FOR A FEW HOURS AND THEN YOU WERE WITH YOUR TEAM." still yelling at him as dust fell from the rafters.

"Calm down Sweetie, you are shaking the rafters." Still laughing. "I will tell you how it happened. After my battle with the Pains I realized that all our scrolls were not protected anymore. So I made some clones and sent them on recovery mission. I took the most valuable ones. One of my clones saw that my father had his own area in the vault so he take a lot of my dad's stuff. Some of the clones have been training in the jutsu. Thinking I might need it to fight Madara."

"So you did not know if you could even fully do the Flying Thunder God Technique?" asked Hinata.

"Nope first time I fully flickered around was in the chamber room. But I always work better when there is pressure on me. I am glad they did not want to see it again. I was running out of Chakra but it was worth it." finishing the sentence. He saw the glowing fist a second before it hit his face. Then all he saw was stars.

Hinata jumped out of bed naked and angry. She was so angry that even her chest had turned red. "YOU BAKA. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF. FLICKERING AROUND THE ROOM. SHOWING OFF." Waving her arms like a mad women. She started to grab her clothes and put them on. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO TRY A S-RANK JUTSU. IT WAS JUST YOUR STUPID NARUTO LUCK THAT YOU DID NOT FLICKER INTO A WALL OR WORSE DIE BY FLICKERING INTO SOMEONE." She was yelling so loud that Naruto's neighbor started pounding on the wall. "STOP THAT POUNDING WE HEAR YOU!" She was fully dressed in a matter of seconds and Naruto was surprised by this and by other things. What a punch he thought.

"Wait! Hinata let me explain." said Naruto wrapping his arms around Hinata before she left the bedroom or worse left the apartment. "You don't understand how my clones work. Let me explain. Stop fighting me and let me explain." She was trying to shake him off . She was so angry at him that she could not fully understand what he was saying.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME. RISKING YOUR LIFE. AFTER WE JUST FOUND EACH OTHER." She collapsed onto the floor crying and repeating. "We just found each other."

"Listen to me please." He knee led in front of her holding her hands. "I could not let them take you away from me. I would rather be died then to live without you. I knew that I could do it for that reason alone. Kami would not bring you into my life only to take you away. Always remember I will do anything for our love and because of that we will survive anything. Do you believe that?"

"I do Naruto. I just lost it thinking you could have been killed because of me." she whispered.

"Hay. I understand I lost it when Pain killed you remember. The Fox came out and destroyed part of the village." He lifted her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. He picked her up and started to undress her; not wanting her to leave. He pulled her shirt over her head. He leaned down and kissed her collarbone on the left and then on the right. He walked around her to her back. He found the zipper on the skirt pushed it down. He then pushed her skirt to the floor. She was naked again. He carried her back to bed. Pulled the sheets to cover them. He hugged her so that she felt his warm body. She did not ask anymore questions. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Good night honey." said Hinata and she immediately fell asleep. Naruto smiled and then he closed his eyes.

On the other side of the village

Danzo stood in front of his two "friends" asking them how their meeting went. The two Hyuga looked at one another and thought on how to answer. He was not the Hokage yet and they could not answer truthfully in case Naruto found out.

"It went badly" said the second elder, **Sunikioiru** .(I named him sneaky oil)

"There was a challenged that was lost. Hinata will be the clan head of the Hyuga clan." said the first elder, **Mausupiisu****.(I named him mouthpiece)**

**"Also don't expect the Hyuga Jonins to elect you. They now follow Hinata and Neji. They are the new power source of the Hyuga clan. Especially with Naruto dating Hinata." said Sunikioru.**

**"What did you just say?" asked Danzo. Wanting to make sure that he heard right.**

**"Hinata is dating Naruto. He is why she won the challenge. In fact she could be pregnant with his child. And the current head has already blessed their union so they can marry if they want too." said Mausupiisu. **

**"Really. Your clan is going to let him in. Why would they allow this? He is only an orphan with no clan to back him for her hand. And with him carrying the Kyuubi no way you would allow this." said Danzo now staring at his two guest. Trying to figure out a way to use this to his advantage but needing more information before he left for the Hokage Summit.**

**Sunikioru started laughing. " Don't play dumb with us. You know why. He is the Toad Sage. The Destroyer of The Rinnegan. The most powerful ninja in Konoha. Do you think that they would not want that in the clan. He could create a whole new blood line with that demon inside of him. In addition do you think people did not notice that you and your Root ANBU were not in the battle. We Hyuga can see through walls you idiot. We saw you hiding here." Giving Danzo some of the truth but not all.**

**" You had best find a way to get your votes some other way because as of right now you will not be Hokage without Naruto's support." said Sunikioru with a snare. "Have a good night. It is late and I need my sleep." He walked out not waiting to be dismissed from the Hokage's presence. Mausupiisu.**

**followed behind him.**

**Danzo thought of these sudden turn of events. Damn that Naruto and that stupid kind-heart ed Third for not giving him the boy to train. He could have been his most powerful weapon. What am I going to do now? I am a lame duck Hokage. I don't have enough votes without those two idiots' support. I expected those two to control the clan and get them to vote me in. I can't believe this little genin has me by the balls. Killing intent was being sent through the compound then it stopped. He smiled and then started laughing. Why he is only a genin! Thanks to those fools trying to protect him. He started walking out of his Root office; laughing the whole time. I need to make plans.**

**The next morning**

**"All ninjas to the stadium. Immediately. Hokage Danzo has announcements to make. All ninjas to the stadium. Immediately. Hokage Danzo has announcements to make." said the announcer over the loud speakers.**

**Hinata heard the announcement and started to shake Naruto. "Give me a minute Hina. Then we can go again." said Naruto half asleep. Hinata turned red all the way to her toes. She could not believe what he just said.**

**"Naruto wake up the Hokage wants us in the stadium." As she shoved him to the floor with a large thud. "And that is for thinking I wanted to have sex with you again." She got out of bed and step on Naruto's stomach for good measure. She started muttering to herself about insensitive boyfriends and always thinking about sex.**

**Naruto turned his head and looked at his naked girlfriend's ass as she walked out. He then yelled "with an ass like that do you think about anything else on my mind." She wiggled her ass a little more and then went into the bathroom. Then Naruto heard the announcement. What does that idiot want. Growing very angry with Danzo.**

**Hinata could feel Naruto's anger through the apartment now. He had heard the announcement. She turned on the shower she forgot to bring her soups from home. I guess I am going to smell like Naruto again as she smiled. I wonder how many people know about us by now. She heard the door open and Naruto enter. **

**"Don't come in here or we be very late for the meeting. And we can't do that if we want to know what Danzo is up to." said Hinata through the curtain. **

**"OK." said Naruto a little annoyed with being a ninja at the moment. " I will make breakfast then. What do you want ramen or eggs."**

**"you can't be serious can you." she said. "Of course you are your Naruto. We both want eggs no more ramen for breakfast anymore. You need to eat more healthy." She heard Naruto grumble about girlfriends always trying to change the boyfriends. She smiled and thought how can anyone eat that much ramen.**

**Time skip to the stadium.**

**All the Leaf Ninjas were in the stadium. The Jonins were in the arena;while the rest were in the stands.**

**The Cloud Ninjas were also in the stands since no one had tried to stop them from entering. Wanting to have a sneak peak into how Konoha worked with the new Hokage. Naruto saw them since he was one of the last ones to enter. He smiled and nodded at the Captain. Hinata saw this and was a little jealous seeing her smile back at Naruto. She was beautiful and with large breast like her except blonde.**

**"Who is she?" she asked.**

**"A Cloud ninja captain. She is here for information about Sasuke and his group. I am hoping to go with them to talk to their kage." he said. He squeezed her hand and smiled at Hinata.**

**"She is beautiful." she stated looking at her.**

**"Yes she is." said Naruto now looking at Hinata. He paused to see her reaction. He felt her start to get angry. **

**"But I don't like blondes they are too much trouble just ask Shikamaru. He can tell you." he said smiling at her. "So no more being jealous OK."**

**"Attention. Our New Hokage Danzo." said Homura Mitokado,Konoha Elder Council. The stadium went quiet. He stepped into the Hokage Box dressed in his Hokage robes.**

**"Thank you, Elder Homura. I would like to thank the Fire Lord for this honor. I hope in the time to come I can lead as well as the previous Hokages and bring Konoha back to its place in the world. As the strongest of the villages." said Danzo. The crowd cheered for the sentence. "Now in this time of war against the Akatsuki Konoha needs your very best; to show the world that even though we took ****great damage in our battle against the Akatsuki Leader Pein. We will not stop protecting the world and this great village. I as Hokage pledge my life to restore the greatness of Konoha." The crowd was cheering again.**

**Kakashi started thinking how smart this old war hawk is. He is making is seem like the election was already held and he won. He is trying to cut me off. I wonder how he found out about the meeting I had. Unless he doesn't know and is just trying to cut off all challengers. Kakashi started looking around trying to think who else could challenge him. Then he saw Naruto of course. Naruto could stop the election by challenging for Lady Tsunade to keep her position. I know Naruto has enough respect to probably stop his election especially if the rumors are true that he is with Hinata now.**

**"Now would Konohamaru Sarutobi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, and lastly but not certainly not the least Naruto Uzumaki come up here." announced Danzo surprising all those called. They all looked at one another through the stadium and nodded not wanting to cause a scene in front of the whole village. Then there was five puffs of smoke in the Hokage box. Danzo was a little surprised that Konohamaru could perform that jutsu.**

**"Now as you all know in times of war such as these special powers are bestowed on the Kages. I am going to use them now. First Naruto Uzumaki please step forward and stand next to me." Naruto moved next to him wondering what he was up to.**

**"Naruto for some reason you are still a genin. You who have saved the village countless times should not be so dishonored. I will correct this injustice. Your new rank is chuunin." The crowd went crazy agreeing with Danzo. **

**Kakashi did not see this coming. He was actually doing he was making himself in the Hokage with this stunt. He was connecting himself with Naruto. How is Naruto going to act against him without seeming like a big jerk.**

**"Konohamaru please step forward. You also proved yourself in this battle. Actually defeating a Pein all by yourself with a Rasengan. You are also given the rank of chuunin." The crowd was abuzz with the news the he could create a Rasengan a S rank jutsu. **

**Even the Cloud ninjas were impressed by this young chuunin to be able to use the Fourth's jutsu. The Captain thought that boy is a credit to his grandfather and uncle. Asuma if you could only see your nephew now. **

**"Sakura please step forward. Sakura your medical jutsu was invaluable during this last battle saving lives and protecting Konoha. You also killed a summons with a single blow protecting a young child with that monstrous strength of your. I give you the rank of Jonin." Naruto snorted trying not to laugh; as Sakura eye twitched at the words monstrous strength. Another cheer went up from the crowd.**

**"Hinata please step forward. Hinata you also battled the most powerful of the Peins giving Naruto time to recover and defeat him. You also used your medical training to help save lives. You also took your place as Clan Head yesterday so I give you the rank of Jonin." Some the crowd was talking about her defeating the Clan elders and defeating their champion Neji. They also talked about how Naruto was seen kissing her and holding her hand after the meeting with the elders.**

**"Naruto please step forward again. After giving out these ranks of Jonin I have decide to also give you ****the rank of Jonin. You are the Toad Sage after all and should not just be a Chunin." The crowd went crazy again at his rank being raised and the mention of being the Toad Sage.**

**The major clan heads started to see how smart this new Hokage really was. He had basically just aligned himself with not just Naruto and the rest of the Twelve but also showed he rewarded those that made Konoha greater.**

**"As you all know the Sannin only have one member left and she is the Fifth Hokage now. So in truth there are no Sannin currently. These great ninjas should be honored not just in their strength but for their loyalty to the village. The name was given to them by an outsider, Hanzou the Salamander, but he saw the strength of our village and decide to create this rank for this three powerful ninjas. I believe that only three ninjas should carry this rank also and these ninjas should be only under the Hokage in power and loyalty. Now I can not create a new rank without the blessing of the Jonins so I ask now should we create a new rank called Sannin." **

**The crowd cheered and started shouting "HAI HAI HAI" Danzo now had them where he wanted them.**

**"This rank is so special in fact that it will be limited to three living Sannins at one time. So the first ninja to be given this rank by us is none other then Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. Please step forward SANNIN KAKASHI!" The stands went crazy so many of the genins and ninja students had heard and read about him in school. He was a hero to all them. He was a living legend to many of them. **

**He knew that Danzo was doing this so he could become Hokage but at that moment he did not care at all. He had been given a great honor by his fellow ninjas. He had a tear running down his face remembering Obito and Sensei. **

**Naruto started yelling. "SANNIN KAKASHI! SANNIN KAKASHI!" **

**The crowd also started yelling it. "SANNIN KAKASHI! SANNIN KAKASHI!" **

**Danzo smiled he know now that he would became Hokage. He outflanked them all. He stepped out of box giving them their moment in the sun knowing that he had defeated them in the long run.**

**---------- Sorry people but I like the Danzo character. I know that they killed him off in the manga but I don't know if I will do that. I hope you all like chapter. Sorry no lemons this time.**


	8. Chapter 8

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. I don't own any of the characters in Naruto.

Time skip Stadium is clear.

Naruto looked around the group; seeing all of his friends, some of the clan heads, and their senseis. He wondered for the first time how many would survive the coming war not just with Akatsuki but maybe against the Root ANBU. Naruto wondered what the six clan heads wanted to talk about. He had never seen all six together expect when he got in big trouble and they were all yelling at the Old Man; they were Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiyashi Hyuga, and Tsume Inuzuka.

"What are we going to do now, Kakashi?" asked Shikaku. Thinking of all moves that had just happened in the last 2 hours.

"What do you mean by that? We stop him from becoming Hokage. Granny Tsunade is the Hokage not him; she would want Kakashi to become Hokage. So I will nominate Kakashi and the jonins will vote for him and not Danzo. Right?" asked Naruto looking at everyone in the group.

"It is not that easy anymore Naruto. You can no longer nominate Sannin Kakashi." said Shikamaru

"Why not?" asked Kiba. "I thought that was the plan. Naruto stands up and says we should elect Kakashi-sensei and we have just enough votes for it to happen."

"Sorry but it can not happen that way anymore. If Naruto did that it; it would seem like Kakashi and Naruto are now power hungry. You see Danzo made Kakashi a Sannin. He now basically only answers to the Hokage. In effect he is the second in command in the village if anything goes wrong. A lot of the jonins would see this as dishonorable. Also I bet that when he leaves for the summit he will leave Kakashi in charge." said Shibi, Shino's dad.

"He also made it look like he made peace with the Third and Lady Tsunade by promoting Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru. Everyone knows that he was at odd with the Third over Naruto becoming a ninja. He also did not agree with Lady Tsunade's decision to give Naruto so many missions outside of Konoha. He promoted the Third's grandson and Tsunade's apprentice." add Inoichi.

"Can't we ask for them to wait until Granny wakes up?" asked Naruto. Not liking any thing he was hearing.

"No we can't the Fire Lord wants us to attended the Kage meeting and he wants someone to make the decisions in the village." said Kakashi

"Yea but you can make those decisions now that you are a Sannin." said Konohamaru.

"Again it would look like Kakashi is power hungry now that he is a Sannin. Not a quality someone wants in a Hokage is it." said Sakura.

"I will say this again I don't like all this intrigue." said Choza. Choji agreed with his dad he did not like any of this.

"Then there is no more intrigue everyone. We do nothing until the vote. We see how this plays out until then. He has outflanked us in every possible way. We follow his orders and support him as Hokage for the village's sake. I think we need him right now more then he needs us. You all saw how he had the Jonins eating out of hand; add the Root and you have a very focused and dedicate army to fight the Akatsuki right now." said the new Sannin.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Let him be Hokage?"

"Naruto calm down. Are you not listening to what we were just saying. If we make any type of move against him we will come out looking very bad. Thus making him even more powerful. We have to wait and see what happens." said the new Sannin. "If we play this wrong you will never be Hokage or get your chance to bring back Sasuke. Also we need time to train and get stronger so we can battle the Akatsuki. The best thing is for this to happen. The village is operating and we are free to train. You might not have any missions for awhile but you can train."

"What do you mean I might not have any missions for awhile?" asked Naruto.

"He will not let you leave now. Yeah he might send you on small missions but nothing where you will be far from the village or where you can get more popular. He needs you to be seen here so he can look like he is giving you your freedom but he is not. Right now image is more important then getting your way. Do you understand?" said the lazy ninja ,Shino.

"I understand but I might not do it. I have spy network that I have to maintain thanks to Jiraya. I also have more training to do with the frogs." said Naruto. With that a summons was heard over the speakers.

"Team Kakashi please report to the Hokage. Team Kakashi please report to the Hokage."

"Guess this party is over. Thank you for coming. I will see you all later so we can have a real party for our new promotions." said Kakashi seeing two Root members finally arrive to spy on them.

"Are we having a party later? Can I bring the food? I have some new recipes I want to try out." said Choji. Everyone laughed nervously also catching the look from Kakashi.

They all walked out. Talking very loudly about their new ranks and other nonsense.

Time skip to Hokage Tent.

"Please enter." said the Hokage never looking up from the papers in front of him. The ANBU let the team in. Naruto thought that Tsunade never had guards out in front of her office. She had a more welcoming feeling to the office.

"I have a mission for you all. First Kakashi I need you to see if you can keep together the spy network of Jiraya. Naruto I need you to go with him. The spies know that you were is apprentice so they will be more trusting of Kakashi trying to keep it together. You also only have two days for this assignment because I will need Kakashi back before I leave. Next Sakura, how is the Fifth?" asked the bandaged Hokage.

"Good sir. I don't know when she will wake up though." said Sakura.

"Good. I want you to go these co-ordinates. There you will meet Anko and her team. Some of them have been poisoned by Kabuto. At the bottom of the scroll is blood samples and the symptoms of the victims. Also please have Shizune look after the Fifth. Also pick three teammates to go with you and Sai. Then inform me so I know."

"Sir why not send Shizune she has been a medic longer than me?" asked Sakura.

"You are the poisons expert here in the village. You are second only to Tsunade even Shizune recognizes that. I need that team up and running to capture Kabuto." explained the Hokage not liking having his orders questioned.

"Then I will take team Gai with me, Sir." said Sakura. The Hokage raised an eye brow as if questioning the choice. Sakura then added why. "They are use to moving fast thanks to Gai's training and we most move quickly if we are to save the team."

"Good choice. You can all leave then and start your mission."

"Sir I would like to add chuunin Konohamaru for more support and training." asked Naruto.

"That is fine. His teammates are still genin and they are helping rebuild. This will be his first A-rank mission then. Oh I forgot. Sakura your mission is S-rank." said the old War Hawk.

"WHAT? Her mission is higher ranked then mine! That can't be I am the Toad Sage!" yelled Naruto. He started talking so fast no one understood what he was saying. They only caught some of the words. Such as "no respect …. Toad Sage.... why bother training...."

Danzo looked at Kakashi with an eye brow raised and whispered to him; " Is this normal? I read he was loud and had lots of enthusiasm but this is too much."

"Yes, this is normal for him. Just wait until he is really excited." replied Kakashi with a smile under his mask.

"NARUTO, you are right I will make it a S-ranked mission. Now please will you leave I have more meeting." said Danzo. I don't think I will be able to take to many of his outburst. How did they deal with this idiot.

" Awesome. I will tell Konohamaru. Later Old Hawk." and Naruto ran out of the office. Danzo's eye started to twitch. So the Old Hawk does show emotions. Good job Naruto thought Kakashi. Everyone followed Kakashi out with fake apologetic faces except for Sai his face as usual was blank.

The Ichiraku Ramen Bar

"Good job Naruto. Making Danzo show emotions he can't hide behind that cold face from us. We now have some tells on him." said Kakashi.

"What? I wasn't trying to do that. I really could believe that our mission was not S-ranked. That pissed me off. Why should our be less important then Sakura's." said a still angry Naruto. Kakashi smirked and turn his head side to side. Somethings never change. You are just like your mother with your emotions.

"Naruto your bowls are ready." said Teuchi. Naruto through a scroll across the counter. "OK. 10 Miso Combo, 10 Seafood, 10 Beef, 10 Chicken, 10 Veggie, 10 Seafood and 10 Specials. That is 60 ramens here is the bill." Naruto handed Teuchi some money.

"Naruto are you going to eat all that now before we leave on our mission." asked Konohamaru. Everyone's eyes white and huge thinking he is going to be so sick.

"Naruto as a medic I can say that eating that much ramen will get you sick. I knew you can eat a lot but that is too much."

"No. I am not eating all of this now." Then he placed his hand on the scroll. And puff it all gone. The scroll had symbols of the ramens that he ordered on it. "I am taking this with me for emergencies. We might not be able to find a good ramen stand on this mission. I don't want to hungry. So Konohamaru are you ready for your first S-ranked mission."

"Yes, I am just a little nervous but excited. I just wished I know what to pack" replied the chuunin.

"Well that is easy. Pack some swim trucks." smiled sheepishly Naruto.

"Naruto are we going to the Land of Mist? Because I think that it will take more than two days to get there." stated Konohamaru.

"Actually we will only be traveling one day. And we will meet about six spies in that time maybe more. But I can only tell you two once we start on our mission. So we will meet in one hour and start the mission. Is that OK Kakashi-sensie. Sorry Sakura and Sai." said Naruto as he picked up his scroll and started walking our without waiting for an answer.

"Where are you going Naruto" asked Sakura a bit upset about not being told about the spy network.

"I have to say goodbye to Hinata." he yelled as he started running up the wall and jumping roof top to rooftop.

"Why is he going to say goodbye to Hinata? I didn't think they were that close." asked Sakura getting a little more upset then before. The three men kept quiet not wanting to upset her further. She was very scary when angry all three thought. This was Naruto secret to tell.

"I have to go tell my sensei and aunt Kurenai . See you later Kakashi. Be safe Sakura and Sai." As jump up the roof.

"I have to go as well. I will be at the hospital. If you need me sensei. Good bye. Come on Sai lets go." She also jumped onto the ramen shop's roof with Sai right behind her.

The owner's daughter came out of the shop. "I wish they would stop that it shakes the roof." She looked at Kakashi and smiled. "When do you think he is going to tell Sakura about him and Hinata." asked Ayame.

"I don't know." said Kakashi now looking at Ayame.

"When do you think Sai is going to figure out that he likes Sakura?" asked Ayame smiling back at him.

"I don't know that either. I am just wondering if he likes her as a woman or as a sister? But Naruto did have the right idea though. How about some Miso soup and we can talk about it?" smiled his big cheesy Kakashi smile when he finished.

"Sure. Dad two miso soups and I will be taking my break with it." she smiled a big cheesy smile back at Kakashi.

Sorry it took so long to write this but I have been busy with work and school. Worked on a big project for work but I should be able to write more this summer. At least until I start on Fashion week in early August. I hope you all like it.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a story about what should have happened after the battle with Pain. Naruto and Hinata come together. Will she be able to help him become Hokage or will she have to give him up so he can fulfill his dream. Lots of Lemons in this chapter. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Konoha Rooftops**

Naruto raced across rooftops hoping his girlfriend was home. He wanted to say goodbye before he left for his mission he only had an hour. A lot of things had change in the last couple of days some of the things he liked. The first was his girlfriend and love of his life; at one time he thought he loved his teammate but it was just a crush now that he thought about it. Hinata had always been there for him. Even when he did not know it. In the background always making his life a little better. Naruto saw a flower shop. He jumped down and opened the door. There was a very nice butt bending over putting some pots away. Now that he had a girlfriend he had a greater appreciation of the female body.

"Hi Ino." said Naruto.

"Oh. Hi Naruto." feeling a little embarrassed about bending over like. "Do you need something?" she asked. He has never been here before; she started thinking

"Yes some white Lilies and Roses with some silver ribbon around it. If you have it?" he said trying to act cool.

"Of course we do. How many do you want of each?" she asked. Wondering if he was finally making his move on Sakura.

"As much as this will buy." He took out a roll of bills and placed it on the counter. Her eyes turned large and white.

"Naruto! That will buy out the store of all its white flowers." she exclaimed.

"Great. How fast can you have it ready?" he asked feel some happy all of a sudden.

"Mom come in here and help please someone just bought all of our white flowers." she yelled into the backroom. " About five minutes Naruto. OK."

"Fine."

Time skip

"Here they are. Sorry it a little longer but my mom wanted to make it perfect for you." cocking her head towards her mom. Her mom smiled at Naruto.

Then she spoke "Toad Sage take these also." Handing him a box of special coconut covered chocolates. "She comes in here all time and buys them. She loves coconut just so you know."

"But mom Sakura hates coconuts." she looked at her mom and then at Naruto. "Naruto who is these all for anyway?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You will just have to wait and see like everyone else. Bye and thank you. Come on 1 and 2." as he opened the door for his clones. They were carrying the two biggest bouquets that the village had ever seen. They all walked out the door.

"Mom who are the flowers for and how do you know and I don't." now she was dieing to find out.

"Sorry daughter but he does not want people to know. So I am going to honor that. It is the least I can do for him. I was never mean to him but I was also never nice to him before he saved the village. But he is now our savior so I will protect his secrets." How did we not see how much he looks like his father especial those that were his classmates. I am very sorry my old classmate.

Time skip Naruto's Apartment

"Honey I'm home." he said loud because he liked saying it. The two clones walked in behind him. She came out of the bedroom in here usual kimono.

"OH NARUTO!" she looked at the three Narutos holding her gifts. She had her hand to her mouth and she started crying.

The real Naruto jumped over the couch and asked her, "What is wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He looked into her silver eyes that were mixed with emotions. She could not talk. She started to feel his anger and killer intent. "Who hurt you, Hinata? Tell me I will take care of it."

She shook her head. "No one hurt I am just so happy. I have never received flowers before." She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms under his white cloak and hugged him. Naruto calmed down and smiled.

"I think I will bring you flowers more often then." said Naruto with a big smile. "Look Hinata I only came home to say goodbye and grab my mission bag. I am leaving with Kakashi and Konohamaru on a mission for two days. I am meeting them in about forty minutes."

"Then I guess we have enough time for a proper goodbye then." she leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. Naruto could taste the saltiness of her kiss. The kiss stirred him but he did not think she wanted that now. At least that is what he thought until she placed her right hand on his groin and started rubbing it. He moaned into her mouth and started to deepen the kiss. He pulled her closer but leaving enough room for her to continue rubbing his groin.

He heard two loud pops and then saw how hot Hinata looked rubbing his groin. He moaned again. "Hinata ….. I think...... we.... should take …... this.... into ….. the bedroom." she kept kissing him as he tried to talk.

**Lemon**

"No don't have enough time." She pushed his cloak to the floor. Then quickly pushed his pants down and pulled his shirt over his head while not breaking much contact with his body.

And people think Gai and Lee are fast they have nothing on a horny girlfriend he thought. She started kissing his chest and started sucking on his nipples. "OH, HINATA!" He sucked in a large amount of air. "Why am I the only one naked here." he asked. He pulled the sash around here and the kimono fell to the floor. SHE WAS NAKED UNDER IT. NO PANTIES! NO BRA!

She put her hands back of the couch and spread her legs. She turned her head over her right shoulder and said, "Take me Naruto." He walked up and positioned himself at her entrance he was trying to be gentle and enter her slowly. He pushed the head of his penis and opened up her pussy lips. He got the head of his dick in and stopped for a minute to let her get used to his size.

She turned her head over shoulder and used her left hand to grab his ass and pushed hard back into his dick. Taking all of his monstrous dick into her pussy in one thrust. "Naruto I don't want you to be tender. I want you and Fox to take me hard and fast we don't have a lot of time." Naruto's eyes turned red with little slits he just nodded.

He took his dick out only to the head and thrust back in. He felt her tightness and how wet she was. He came out again started thrusting fast and hard. She was letting him lose himself and not have to worry about protecting anyone. He did not have to protect people from this half of him that never came out. He was fucking her hard and fast he could the slap of his thighs hitting hers. She was moaning.

Naruto was splitting her in half. Her d-sized tits were going back and forth from the force of his thrust. The couch moving across the living room from how hard he was fucking her. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. Thighs hitting thighs.

"_**DAMN NARUTO SHE IS SO FUCKING TIGHT. HOW THE HELL DO YOU FIT IN HER. OH GOD YES. SQUEEZE THIS DICK."**_ said the Fox Demon. She was letting her enjoy this.

Naruto could not even answer his was so lost in the feeling of Hinata that he was not thinking. They had been fucking for about ten minutes and Hinata had already cum twice. She loved the power of his thrust into her. Naruto now was lifting her up off the floor with each thrust. "NARUTO SQUEEZE MY TITS HARD." said the woman lost in her lust. He did as he was told.

I love this fucking melons. He squeeze them and pinched the nipples. He was pinching and squeezing so hard that her chest was turning red. She loved it. She was moaning even louder now. She was also now pushing chakra into her pussy. She got even tighter. He was getting close and now that was tighter he could not take it anymore.

He grabbed her hair and pulled back. He asked, "**Who do you belong to**?"

"**To you!**" They both came at the same time. They collapsed onto the floor. Hinata on top of Naruto kissing his chest. Neither was able to talk they had to catch their breathe.

"Where did that come from Hina? I didn't think you were like that." asked a stunted Naruto.

"Sometimes a girl just wants to be ravaged by her man. To feel of strong and demanding he can be. So don't get to use to it. I will want foreplay sometimes; but on occasion I want to be taken." she said blushing now having to explain her behavior.

"Women are very complicated. I think I will be able to understand you in about a hundred years." he said jokingly with all the love he felt for her for letting him cut loose and not have to worry about restraining the demon.

"So where are you going on your mission?" she asked still kissing his naked chest. He moaned because she had licked his nipple.

"I can't tell you but we are going to see some of Ero-sensei's spies." he answered.

"So your whole team is going?" she asked. She was still not comfortable with him spending time with Sakura alone especially now that he had sex with her.

"No. She has her own mission to do with Sai. I am going with Konohamaru and Kakashi-sensei. Now that he is a Sannin it will be easier for him to control the spy network then for me. But there is a small problem which we have to talk about after we get dress." He playfully slaps her butt. "So get up. So we can talk."

"Do we have to? We only have about ten minutes and I rather be naked with you." she whined. Naruto slapped her butt again.

"Clothes lady. We have to talk." he said a fake stern voice. She moved off his chest.

"Fine." she pushed on his stomach hard as she got up. What can be so important that he needs to talk to me about.

**End of Lemon**

Time skip

They were sitting on the couch. Naruto looked into her eyes and wondered how he was going to tell her what the mission would entail without giving away who the spies were.

"Look Hina you know that me and Ero-sensei traveled all over the five nations right." She nodded not wanting to talk see that it was tough on Naruto to talk about this. "We visited a lot of his friends and spies. Some were one in the same but being who he was. They were not the most normal of people sometimes and they don't have regular jobs. I didn't know how I right I was in calling him a pervert. We went to a lot of places that a 12year old boy should not go to. I swear sometimes I think he was trying to turn me into a pervert like him." Naruto laughed remembering all the good times with Sensei. Hinata saw how much he missed the old man and touched Naruto's hand.

"Naruto, I understand that sometimes we ninjas have to do things for the good of the mission that we wouldn't normally do. I could tell that you were not a virgin when we had sex the first time. But don't ever tell me about it OK. I don't want to know as your girlfriend or future wife. Do you understand?" she said very seriously and with some killer intent.

He understood perfectly. Do what you have to do but don't let me find out or I will hurt you very badly. And don't have any kids except with me. Naruto remembered when she punched him after he told her he had just learned Flying Thunder God Technique about half hour before using it.

"I understand. Trust me the last thing I want to be is on your bad side." he said half joking half scared.

"Good then you better leave. You are going to be late." she said. They both stood up and hugged. Naruto started the kiss but Hinata was the one that deepened it. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto moved his mouth off hers and started kissing the side of her neck. Squeezing her breast. She moaned. She pushed him away hard he fell on his butt. He looked up shocked at her.

"Sorry but you are not leaving me her horny while you are getting blow jobs from some whore. So I am going to make you late."

**LEMON**

Again she pulled the rope on the kimono and stood naked in front of Naruto. "you can't touch or move until I let you. OK." He nodded not wanting to ruin this. She kneel in front of Naruto and pulled down his pants and underwear around his ankles. His ten inches sprung to life. She crawled up slowly his body. Her head was even with his dick and she licked the tip. Naruto moaned and pulled his head back. She tasted herself and him on his penis. She liked the taste and sucked the head clean. There was slurping and popping noises as she sucked.

"There its clean now." she said and smiled. She stood up. Naruto looked at her now the whole thing was too much for him. He had his eyes closed the entire time just moaning and taking in the feel of the best blow job he had ever had. She stood over his penis then she started lowering herself.

She Naruto's penis and placed it at her entrance and lowered herself the rest of the way. "Remember no touching or I will leave." He could only nodded. He had lost his voice. She started going up and down on his dick. She was still wet from their first session but now she was more sensitive. She started grabbing her tits and playing with nipples. Her eyes locked on Naruto's eyes. Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. This was his beautiful girlfriend doing this; his hands went out to touch her breast. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her thighs. "Remember no touching or I will leave."

She went back to playing with her tits. She was going faster now. She wasn't touching herself anymore she had her hands on Naruto's chest. She was riding him hard. If Naruto had not been a stamina freak he would have passed out by now. Naruto started to feel his balls getting ready to explode. She was so lost in riding him that she didn't notice Naruto slid his hands up her thighs. He moved his thumb into her vagina and rubbed her clit with it.

"OH NARRRUTTTOOO!" she yelled. G-stop was getting a double hit. Her pussy walls tightened around Naruto's dick. She was super tight now. She was having a monster orgasm. Naruto unloaded into her. The orgasm for Naruto had been so intense that his hips had pushed up and had locked there. For Hinata it was the same. She had pushed down on him and had not moved. Her back was arched and she had both hands on Naruto's thighs.

She collapsed on top of him again not being to move or talk. Neither one had a coherent thought in their head. All they could do was breathe and feel the other one's body. This was their perfect moment no one but them in the entire world.

I hoped you liked this chapter. I double lemon. I like doing those for some reason. I know that there are some grammar problems but I don't go back and look them over when I do lemons because I like writing them in the moment. So sorry if I missed a word here and there. Send back any spelling errors want to make sure my spell check is working.


End file.
